Um dia tudo se encaixa
by Boo boo chan
Summary: O que aconteceria se além de aventuras, missões e as batalhas, começasse a fluir o amor... Nossos queridos personagens irão embarcar em aventuras e finalmente teremos o amor, sim porque precisamos começar a encaixar nossas vidas definitivamente!


Olá pessoal sou a Boo Boo Chan, nova em fanfics, estou escrevendo essa em parceria com minha amiga e fiota K-Chan. Escolhemos Fairy Tail por amar esse mangá e assim vamos shippar nossos casais favoritos. :)

Espero que gostem, deixem reviwes, por favor, é importante saber e dicas também.

Essa fic pode ter classificaçãoT pelo palavreado que podem surgir, cenas como no mangá engraçadas e pouco nuas, mas nada de Hentai, teremos momentos calientes dentro da medida.

Fairy Tail não me pertence, senão NALU já estariam se amando.

( )- Pensamentos

"Obervação dessa autora nooba"

\- Diálogo

Palavras em **Negrito** relacionem a gritos

Palavras em _Itálico_ relacionem a duplo sentido (Annn)

Sem Delongas, vamos à fancfic.

Xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Era uma bela manhã no reino de Fiore, o sol já no alto iluminava as cidades, e em especial uma chamada "Magnolia".

Magnolia era uma das cidades onde se podia encontra quase tudo, tinha um centro onde era possível fazer compras, pessoas vendendo quase de tudo, roupas, comida, artesanato e claro, itens mágicos, afinal em Magnolia estava uma das maiores guildes de Magos, isso se não for a maior e mais conhecida de todas, ali estava a sede da FAIRY TAIL, mas vamos falar melhor sobre isso depois, por agora vamos nos concentrar novamente no centro da cidade onde encontraremos certas "pessoas" que iremos a partir de hoje acompanhar suas vidas e aventuras.

Em uma parte da vila encontrava-se as barracas de roupas, uma mais linda que a outra,roupas coloridas, de tecido bom, algumas um tanto quanto "pequenas" e bem em frente a essas barracas encontra-se uma belíssima moça. Essa moça segurava um vestido nada discreto em suas mãos de cor clara, e aparentava ter a pele macia e sedosa, além de um belo corpo com seios fartos e chamativos, dona também de belas pernas e um cabelo loiro brilhoso e sedoso. Ela estava em frente à barraca já fazia 30 minutos e não estava sozinha, perto dela encontrava-se um rapaz com uma cara nada amigável, ele também era muito bonito, pode-se dizer uma beleza exótica, possuía cabelos rosa, uma pele mais bronzeada e um corpo musculoso, senão fosse um olhar meio menino podia jurar que ele era um rapaz "sensual", mas naquele momento ele não tinha nada de sensual, estava na verdade com uma careta e estranhamente ora ou outra saiam pequenas chamas de sua boca, algo reprimido a grunhidos. E dentre esses grunhidos ouvia-se sua voz um tanto quanto chamativa.

\- **Lucyyyyyyyy** , vamos logo, você já vestiu mais de 50 vestidos e não escolheu nenhum, eu estou com fome, vamos antes que Gray coma toda a comida! **YAAAAAAAH! Se Gray comer tudo eu vou socar aquele cueca gelada!** "chamas sendo cuspidas ao dizer cueca gelada".

\- Calma Natsu, eu ainda não escolhi, sabe que uma mulher precisa de tempo para isso e afinal você me deve isso, graças a sua teimosia em destruir tudo ao redor metade da nossa recompensa ficou para arrumar os estragos da cidade, então o pouco que me restou paguei meu aluguel e agora eu quero um vestido!

\- Pra que outro vestido? Você todo dia usa uma roupa nova, não vejo motivos, com esse dinheiro você podia comprar mais comida, dizia isso com um mega sorriso no rosto.

-Humpf, você não entende nada mesmo, preciso sempre esta bem vestida, nunca se sabe quando um príncipe ira aparecer... E agora me deixa provar só mais esse, e então iremos embora.

A jovem entrou novamente numa pequena tenda deixando o rapaz novamente cuspindo fogo e pulando dizendo que estava morrendo de fome, que desse jeito o fogo iria se apagar. Passados uns minutos ela saiu com um sorriso no rosto, chamando de forma manhosa por Natsu, que estava sentado emburrado olhando pra uma blusa colorida, ela então caminhou até ele ficando no seu campo de visão e perguntando o que ele tinha achado do vestido.

Era um vestido de cor rosado, com pequenas fitas de cetin lilás, deixava os seios mais volumosos e não cobria mais que metade da coxa, Natsu olhou de cima embaixo, e então falou com uma voz de desdém.

-Você vai mesmo comprar isso? Acho que é muito dinheiro pra pouca roupa...

Lucy então viu que o rapaz fazia uma cara de que não havia gostado e se atreveu a brincar... –Está com ciúmes Natsu? Falou fazendo um biquinho e se curvando até ele que estava sentado.

Natsu rodopiou os olhos e voltando a atenção para a blusinha colorida de antes, apenas falou.

-Claro que não, eu apenas acho bobagem gastar dinheiro em um vestido que não cobre quase nada, e além disso está deixando evidente o quanto você engordou...

E foi quando o sorriso da loira se desfez, como assim: ENGORDOU, onde em santo Deus ela estava gorda? Voltou correndo para o espelho e então se olhou, seriam suas coxas? Seu quadril, não espera era sua barriga, ela estava criando culotes, não era possível, Lucy sempre se cuidou afinal tinha sido criada como uma dama, ela não podia agora ta GORDA.

Com isso a loirinha entrou na tenda e voltou as suas roupas de antes, entregou o vestido ao vendedor que dizia pra ela levar, pois ela tinha um lindo corpo, mas não convenceu Lucy, afinal a pessoa que ela queria realmente impressionar havia dito que ela estava feia, horrorosa no vestido... "Nada exagerada".

Os dois saíram em direção da guild, Natsu cantarolando que comeria tudo e deixaria Gray cueca gelada com inveja e Lucy cabisbaixa atrás.

Bom pessoal, esse é o primeiro capitulo, iremos chegar então na guild e começar a falar de todoooos os personagens na medida do possível, eu Boo Boo chan confesso que vou focar em NALU, já K-Chan tem as preferências dela... Se gostaram deixem seu comentário, e novamente beijos!


End file.
